pathofevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). General Bugs *The campaign opening movie only plays when the first module is launched seperately, it does not play for the campaign. *You can't talk to your companion Kvas via right click-> talk. If you talk to Tan he says "you can end the module...", a leftover from when the campaign was only the intro module. *Can get too many companions to join (eg all of them).... *(This happens in Storm of Zehir as well, so it may be difficult to fix) When transitioning modules, companions who are level drained are healed. *At some point after the OM, companions XP got out of synch with the player, not seriously, but the player is about 1000 behind some others around level 8 (Tan, Carcarin). Player XP stays in synch with other companions though. *Pickpocketing should have consequences if you fail. *There are too many ellipses in conversations and they are inconsistent, they vary from 3 to 5 dots. In almost all cases a full stop would have been better. Ellipses look sloppy in my opinion. *Installation was confusing; no .mod file(s) but a bunch of directories with files, first mod I've seen doing this. So I just dropped them into the modules directory to see what happens. *Skill checks in conversations would have been nice (diplomacy, intimidate, spot, listen, etc.). *Conversations in general felt like it made no difference what choice you pick, maybe alignment changes (e.g. lawful/chaotic) could add a bit more meaning to choices. *loadtips: the entry for Clangeddin silverbeard has a "footnote", and shows the prnounciation Neverwinter *none currently Al-Qasr Al-Kabir *add tents fading out when you're in them, as in Trinity. Calimport Muzad *none currently City of Pros *none currently Halruaa/Riverbridge *none currently Ekkathys *pend test, but Sia problem below needs to be fixed before buildings will be openable the stronghold stuff is not working with recruiting, taxing etc. *Sia the architect does not appear, so you can't pay to open shops or areas of the stronghold.. *sitting on the throne, the player is offset from the throne. *Some dwarven ghosts wandering around would be nice in the dwarven builders halls. *The majordomo still has a few placeholders in conversation, functional but needs to be filled in. Murann *(fixed, if you aren't interested initially she won't wait around for you, but she will warn you of that so you can reconsider, it's also clear that she's gone if you tell her to leave.) Captain's Cabin, Alira, placeholder conversation. Also if you tell her to leave, she's gone. *(fixed, convo makes it clear he won't wait) swinging berth inn, Timoteo Connor, placeholder convo, also if he leaves your party he says to come back if you need him again but he's nowhere to be found Other Areas The elves in the High Forest were automatically hostile (Mutasin and Alira in party), player not told this is because Mutasin/Alira attack them automatically. Tan gained a level while on the OM areas (in High Forest specifically), but was unable to multiclass as options allow elsewhere, he could only take levels in his default classes. Overland Map: *the specular lighting property of the map surface causes it to flash white at certain camera angles. Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter